


How to be a Fox

by SLWalker



Category: Midnight Blue - Fandom
Genre: Gen, comic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: The raven tells a story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-canon for Midnight Blue because Mike doesn't actually talk to ravens (unless he's delirious), let alone listen to ravens talk back. But I still wanted to draw it.


End file.
